broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Rosalina
Rosalina is a unicorn pony and the the Princess and Protector of the Cosmos. Character Personality Rosalina is caring and kind and she rarely raises her voice. She looks after small star like creatures on her Observatory in space. History Rosalina was born and raised in Ponyville. After the death of her Mother, she found a young star like creature searching for it's mother. She decides to help him and goes on a journey through the galaxy in a small ship. They find a comet made of ice and after Rosalina uses her magic to dig into the surface, they find lots of furniture. They build up a lots of rooms and after they finished decorating, they find its too big for just the two of them to live in. Soon after, lots more star creatures come on board to live with them and the first star creature turns into a beacon, for the ship to move. Background 'The Escape of Nightmare Moon' One day, when she is guarding the moon so Nightmare Moon doesn't get out, she is distracted by comets heading towards the planet. She manages to stop the crisis, not noticing Nightmare Moon has escaped and has stolen the Power Stars needed to power Rosalina's observatory. Rosalina is forced to leave the observatory and fly down to the planet, in seach of Nightmare Moon. 'Season 1' During The Ticket Master, after hearing about the Mane Six defeating Nightmare Moon, Rosalina goes to Ponyville, her hometown, hoping to find Twilight and her friends. She finds them arguing about the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. She tries to get their attention, but they all ignore her. Later, after everyone in Ponyville finds out about Twilight's tickets, she manages to get to Twilight. Before she can speak, Twilight runs off, beliving she is after the spare ticket. During A Bird in the Hoof, when Princess Celestia is in Sugarcube Corner, she tries to talk to Celestia, but she leaves before Rosalina gets the chance. Later on, when Twilight and Fluttershy are trying to catch Philomena, Rosalina tries to get Twilight's attention but again, fails to do so. 'Season 2' During Luna Eclipsed, Rosalina notices Princess Luna, and tries to get her attention but then gets scared when lightning goes off, making it look as if Princess Luna is still Nightmare Moon. Rosalina runs away in fright. During Read it and Weep, it is revealed she had an accident off screen, and was in the hospital in Ponyville. She is immobile and can't speak. She then notices the patient next to her is Rainbow Dash and tries to speak but can't. She tries to get Pinkie Pie's attention when she goes to visit Rainbow Dash, but again, her attempts fail. She makes a cameo in Hurricane Fluttershy, where she is seen floating up, presumably to her Observatory. 'Season 3' During Too Many Pinkie Pies, Rosalina is seen returning to Ponyville. She notices Pinkie Pie and goes over to talk to her. She then notices another Pinkie Pie, then another. She gets confused and walks away. In the episode Keep Calm and Flutter On, Rosalina tries to talk to Flutteshy, but she is too busy helping Applejack with the the Beavers at the start of the episode. 'Season 4' During Pinkie Pride, Rosalina notices Pinkie Pie. She goes over to her and notices she's upset. She asks her what's wrong, but Pinkie walks off. During Twilight's Kingdom Part 1Rosalina is shown in the theater scene as Tirek steals her's and many other unicorn's magic. During Twilight's Kingdom Part 2 she is then seen getting her powers back in the scene before Let the Rainbow Remind You. At the end, she is seen floating upwards. 'Meeting the Mane Six' Princess Luna suffers from a nightmare and remembers Rosalina and the Power Stars. She summons the Mane Six to Canterlot and tell them the story of her escape. The Mane Six take on the task of giving Rosalina the Power Stars. They are all given alicorn powers which lasts for a short time. They face many obstacles but make it to Rosalina. She happily receives the Power Stars and thanks them for their help. Pinkie Pie then tries to fly down, but fails to do so. They then realise their powers have expired. They all panic until Rosalina tells them she will fly them down with the observatory. When they reach Canterlot, Princesses Celestia and Luna happily greet them. Princess Luna and Rosalina hug each other. Rosalina tells everyone that she is the Princess of the Cosmos. She thanks them for their kindness and uses her magic to create a statue of the observatory, so if they need her, all they need to do is ask the statue. They all say their goodbyes and Rosalina flies into the sky again. 'The Equestria vs Lord Trixmort war' Lord Trixmort, an old ally of Nightmare Moon takes over Equestria. He hypnotises everyone, apart from the royal family and the Mane Six. He keeps the Princesses in a cage in the castle in Canterlot. Lord Trixmort and some of his subjects, corner the Mane Six near the statue Rosalina made. They all wish for help and then the statue glows, revealing Rosalina. She use magic to shield the six friends and knock back Lord Trixmort. She then uses magic to unhypnotize all the ponies. She manages to send all the evil to prison in an alternate world. Everyone thanks her as she disapears again. Relationships 'The Mane Six' Rosalina had met the shortly Mane Six in Seasons 1,2,3 and 4. They actually spoke to her when they were given the task of giving her the Power Stars. She has helped the Twilight and her friends are two occasions. The pony she most knows is Pinkie Pie, as when Twilight asks if she can move her lunch with Pinkie to the following day, Pinkie Pie says she can't, as she always meets Rosalina on a Wednesday. 'Princess Luna' Rosalina was given the job of making sure Nightmare Moon doesn't get out of the moon. The day of the thousandth Summer Sun celebration, comets head for the planet, which Rosalina stops. Nightmare Moon gets out and steals Rosalina's Power Stars and heads for Earth. Rosalina goes to Earth, in search of Nightmare Moon or the Stars. In another episode, Luna has a nightmare, and remembers Rosalina. She summons the Mane Six to Canterlot and tell them to give Rosalina the Power Stars. After Rosalina saves Twilight and her friends, Rosalina and Luna hug each other. Category:Mare Category:Unicorn